Induction heating systems employ a magnetic field to generate heat. In particular, induction heating systems typically employ an induction source or inductor to generate a varying magnetic field in a container or vessel composed of a ferrous material. The magnetic field generates heat in the container or vessel via eddy currents and the container provides heat to contents positioned in the container via thermal conduction.
Containers, pots, pans, vessels and/or other heating or cooking apparatus are typically composed of ferrous materials (e.g., iron, steel, etc.) having a relatively high electrical conductivity. However, such ferrous materials have a relatively high Curie point, which can cause the container and/or vessel to heat to a relatively high temperature (e.g., greater than 1400° F.). Thus, known induction heating systems typically require operator control, monitoring, complex control systems or circuits, and/or continuous mixing to prevent or reduce instances of overheating, under heating, and/or uneven heating.
Further, containers or vessels composed of non-ferrous materials are not typically used with induction heating apparatus because non-ferromagnetic materials do not magnetically couple well to the magnetic field generated by the induction coil. As a result, metallic, non-ferromagnetic materials such as, for example, copper and aluminum are not typically employed with induction heating applications (e.g., induction cooking) For example, pans composed of aluminum or copper are not effectively used with an induction stove.